Leo OTP
by ChocoHyuk
Summary: Hyuk itu sangat baik menjaga perasaannya untuk Hongbin, dan itu tersembunyi sangat dalam. Dia menulis Hyukbin fanfict untuk melarikan diri dari masalahnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai Taekwoon tahu tentang fanfict nya. Hyukbin Couple, HongHyuk couple, Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX (FF Translate) RnR juseyo *nangis gulung-gulung :v xD (Chapter 5 End Update)
1. Chapter 1

**_Judul : Leo OTP_**

 ** _Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX_**

 ** _Other Cast : VIXX Member_**

 ** _Author : Drey-ya_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aku tekankan disini, kalau aku cuma translatekan FF ini, soalnya ceritanya bagus. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama author. So, Happy Reading ^^_**

 _Jari_ _Hyuk menjambak rambut_ _nya_ _dan menarik_ _ke atas_ _, keras. Sebuah rengekan meninggalkan bibir pemuda tampan sebelum_ _maknae melepaskan_ _bibirnya_ _dari_ _Hongbin._

"Hyukkie, apa yang kamu tulis?" tanya Hongbin, sambil mengintip dari belakang pundak Hyuk untuk melihat ponsel milik Hyuk.

Hyuk menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ke saku dengan kecepatan cahaya.  
"Tidak, hyung. Hanya beberapa hal yang harus kuingat. "Hyuk menjawab, dia merasa setetes keringat turun ke bawah punggungnya. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan atau itu akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya. Ia harus menyembunyikan selamanya, dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Hongbin hanya mengerutkan kening karena sikap Hyuk , tapi melihat penegasan dari Hyuk, ia lalu pergi. Dia duduk di samping Hyuk, di lantai dan meraih kue dari kotak yang Hyuk makan sebelumnya .

Hyuk telah menulis fanfict untuk sementara waktu, dan mereka sangat populer di fandom, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia menulis fanfict tersebut. Dia menulis Hyukbin FICT, itu adalah cara yang baik untuk membiarkan keluar keinginannya (Baiklah. Ini memalukan untuk mengakuinya. Tapi itu karena frustrasi orientasi seksualnya ke arah Hongbin.) Dia senang, karena mampu membuat Hyukbin lebih populer, karena semakin banyak couple populer, semakin banyak fans yang menginginkan skinship. Ketika perasaan Hyuk untuk hyungnya terlalu kuat untuk ia tahan, ia akan menulis tentang hal itu sampai ia bisa bernapas lagi ketika ia melihat Hongbin. Itu juga merupakan cara yang baik untuk bersantai dan melarikan diri dari tuntutan dan tekanan pekerjaannya.

Hyuk masih ingat pertama kali dia melihat Hongbin. Hatinya berdetak kencang dan telapak tangannya berkeringat. Mereka sangat canggung, tapi ketika mereka menjadi lebih dekat, perasaan aneh Hyuk datang. Bahkan ketika skinship sedikit terlalu banyak untuk ia tahan, Hyuk akan menulis sepanjang malam. Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk menghindar, dan itu hampir terasa seperti dia benar-benar berkencan dengan Hongbin.

Tentu saja, tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara tentang hal itu, tapi Hongbin tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang suka anak laki-laki. Orientasi seksual Hyuk adalah rahasia tersembunyinya, dan ia tidak ingin member VIXX membencinya, sehingga ia harus menjaga rahasianya dengan rapat - rapat. Sulit untuk tetap disembunyikan, kadang-kadang. Ketika Ravi membuat komentar tentang gadis-gadis yang ia temukan seksi, Hyuk pura-pura setuju bahkan ketika dia tidak merasa tertarik apapun terhadap gadis itu.

Menulis fanfict adalah cara untuk menuangkan perasaannya yang terdalam dan tampaknya bekerja. Ketika ratusan orang membaca fictnya, ia bangga. Rasanya seperti berbeda popularitas. Dia merasa menjadi bagian dari VIXX, sebagian besar untuk penampilannya, tetapi menjadi penulis yang baik adalah keterampilan aslinya. Dia juga mencintainya, karena mampu berinteraksi dengan fans dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Mereka begitu lucu (dan berpikiran kotor) jika tidak di depan mereka, dan Hyuk mencintai sisi fansnya.

Hongbin mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hyuk, meniup poninya dari wajahnya dengan mulut.  
"Hyukkie. Apakah kau pikir kita akan dapat tinggal bersama selamanya? "Tanya Hongbin, matanya perlahan menutup dari kelelahan. Dia berusaha untuk membuat kelopak matanya terbuka dan Hyuk, melihatnya dari samping, Hyuk pikir Hongbin sangat menggemaskan. Karena menggemaskan, itu membuat jantung berdebar dan ia merasa buru – buru untuk menulis fanfic fluffy tentang Hongbin jatuh tertidur.  
"Tentu saja. Aku bersumpah kita akan selalu bersama."kata Hyuk, tersenyum kepada hyungnya yang akhirnya tertidur di bahunya. Dia tertawa, tangannya menyentuh rambut Hongbin sebelum perlahan-lahan meletakkan Hongbin di lantai. Hyuk tersenyum, tapi didalamnya ia merasa sedih.

 _Hongbin membungkuk untuk mencium dahi maknae itu. Hyuk meraih kerah untuk_ _mencium_ _mulutnya ke sekali nya.  
_ _"_ _Hyukkie, aku harus pergi_ _."_ _Kata Hongbin, tertawa seperti suaminya menolak untuk membiarkan dia pergi.  
_ _"_ _Tapi hyung ..._ _"_ _Hyuk cemberut, mencoba untuk_ _mencium_ _bibir Hongbin_ _untuk_ _kembali kepadanya._ _Yang ter_ _tua telah menarik jari Hyuk dari kerah_ _nya_ _sebelum ber_ _jalan_ _ke_ _arah_ _pintu.  
_ _"_ _Aku mencintaimu,_ _sampai bertemu nanti_ _!_ _"_ _Ia berteriak sebelum meninggalkan suami cemberut nya semua oleh dirinya sendiri._

Hyuk menyaksikan Hongbin dari sisi lain ruangan, tenggelam dalam seribu ide untuk menulis. Fanfict fluffy married couple adalah favorit nya. Dia sangat suja menulis mereka, tetapi ia juga suka membaca mereka. Itu mimpi masa depan Hyuk, masa depan yang sempurna sehingga ia tidak bisa benar-benar bermimpi.

Dia menyaksikan Hongbin tertawa karena kekonyolan Jaehwan . Bahkan memperhatikannya berkedip menarik sekali. Hanya Hongbin merapikan rambutnya kembali membuat Hyuk merasa seperti dia baru saja selesai lari maraton. Hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Hongbin padanya membuat jantung Hyuk berdebar – debar.  
Dia kembali melihat ponselnya, untuk meneruskan bab ini. Fans telah memintanya untuk memperbarui hari ini dan ia tidak pernah punya waktu, jadi dia harus menyelesaikannya malam ini, agar tak membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama.  
Mata Hyuk melihat dari ponselnya ke Hongbin tanpa henti. Dia hampir tidak bisa menulis kalimat dalam fanfictnya sebelum harus melihat kembali pada pria tampan melindunginya sangat banyak.

Dia pergi untuk mandi sebelum semua member mencoba untuk menyerang kamar mandi. Dia menyadari bahwa ia telah bodoh, karena lupa meletakkan ponselnya di sofa setelah ia telah berganti dengan piyama abu-abu dan merah. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu.  
Dia hanya menemukan seringaian sangat, sangat, sangat menakutkan Taekwoon hyung karena melihat ponselnya.  
"Tae ... Taekwoon hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan? "tanya Hyuk dengan nada ringan dan (oke, sangat) panik .  
"Oh, kupikir kamu dan aku perlu bicara." Katanya, sambil menyeringai. Hyuk merasa menggigil di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah memikirkan cara untuk menemukan bayi hewan atau anak-anak untuk membuat Taekwoon pergi dengan mudah darinya. Sepertinya satu-satunya cara adalah membuat dia aegyo (itu, dan N hyung).  
"Bagaimana hyung tahu passwordku?" Tanya Hyuk, duduk di sofa di sebelah Taekwoon, kepalanya menunduk.  
"Hongbin. Benarkah, Hyuk? "Ia menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku kecewa"  
"Apa yang hyung inginkan dariku? Berhenti bermain denganku hyung!" Hyuk akhirnya berbicara, hatinya merasa seperti akan meledak.  
"Aegyo." Kata Taekwoon, nadanya sangat serius bahwa Hyuk tidak bisa melakukannya tetapi ia cemberut sambil melihat hyung nya.  
"Apa?" Tanya Hyuk, masih menatap Taekwoon.  
"Kamu mendengarku. Kau akan melakukan aegyo. Sepanjang waktu. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa pun. "Kata Taekwoon, memberikan ponsel itu kembali ke Hyuk.  
"Karena aku punya bukti. Jadi lakukan dengan benar. "Katanya, dengan wajah evil.  
Lalu, Hyuk tertidur dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, hyung!" Hyuk berteriak dengan suara anak kecil, dan tangannya menangkup wajahnya. Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dengan penuh arti di bibirnya, namun member lain tampak benar-benar syok. Hongbin tertawa dan bercanda di sela – sela leher Hyuk dengan tangannya ketika ia duduk di samping Hyuk.

"Aku lapar!" Kata Hyuk, masih berbicara seperti anak usia 5 tahun. Dia meraih makanan di meja.

"Wonsik hyung, tolong ambilkan jus jeruk untukku? Pleeeease? "Kata Hyuk, membuat sign V dengan jari-jarinya, tersenyum dengan imut. Wonsik mulai tersedak makanannya sehingga Hakyeon memukul punggungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyuk?" Tanya Hongbin, tertawa.

"Apa kau mencoba menjadi Ken hyung atau sesuatu?" Tanya Wonsik setelah ia meminum setengah jus jeruk miliknya, wajahnya masih merah akibat tersedak tadi.

"Aku pikir kau terlihat sangat cute!" Kata Jaehwan, tersenyum dengan imut dan membuat Sign V dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Hyuk menjawab dengan cemberut yang imut dan keduanya mulai tersenyum.

Hyuk sekarang ingin muntah. Dia memelototi Taekwoon yang main – main dengannya, dan Taekwoon melototi Hyuk kembali, sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Hyungnya tersenyum, tapi ia ingin mencekik hyung nya itu. Oh, ia sangat siap melakukan apapun untuk menjaga rahasianya dengan aman. Dia berharap Taekwoon tidak akan menyimpannya terlalu lama, satu anggota dengan aegyo yang menurutnya itu menjengkelkan itu sudah cukup. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jaehwan melakukannya dengan baik.

Karena Taekwoon pergi, ia bisa bersikap normal untuk saat ini. Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Serius, ada apa denganmu, Hyukkie?" Tanya Hongbin, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lengannya untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Hyuk, yang jantungnya hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya dalam kedekatan dirinya dengan Hongbin.

"Aku mencoba mengeluarkan inner cutieku."Hyuk menjawab sambil wink. Mereka berdua mulai tertawa begitu keras, dan mereka terjatuh dari kursi mereka. Mereka berdua menenangkan diri dan mulai duduk dengan semua orang di meja.

"Apakah kalian selesai menata barang dalam koper? Jangan lupa, besok harus sudah siap! "Kata Hakyeon dengan suara keibuan tegas ia gunakan sesekali.

Hyuk mengangguk, karena kopernya telah ia siapkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia tahu itu mungkin tidak terjadi pada Ravi, yang selalu terakhir untuk siap.

Ketika Taekwoon kembali ke dalam ruangan, Hyuk menempatkan senyum manis nya kembali.

"Hyung, kau selesai mengemas barang untuk ke Jepang?" Tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan, menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke pipi yang ia gembungkan. Taekwoon berhasil menahan tawanya dan mengangguk, kembali ke sikap seriusnya.

Dia berharap itu akan segera berakhir. Benar-benar segera berakhir.

Hyuk bangun lebih awal dari semua orang untuk pergi membeli kopi. Sungguh, ia mencoba untuk membelikan Taekwoon hyung tapi dia masih membeli kopi untuk semua orang sehingga tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan. Ketika ia kembali ke dorm, Taekwoon yang setengah tertidur, meraih cangkir kopi dengan cepat setelah ia masuk. Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan kopi dalam perjalanan, dan pikiran itu membuat Hyuk tertawa. Dia memberikan kopi yang dibelinya tadi untuk semua orang dan duduk dengan kopernya di sofa, segala sesuatu yang ia persiapkan telah selesai. Menjadi maknae memiliki banyak kelemahan dan Hyuk belajar untuk terbiasa hidup seperti itu. Jika ia menunggu semua member untuk mandi, dia akan terlambat sehingga ia bangun sebelum mandi dan bersiap-siap. Memiliki satu kamar mandi untuk enam member itu tidak selalu mudah.

Mereka semua masuk mobil, maknae line, masuk pertama dan duduk di belakang. Lutut Hyuk terus menyentuh kaki Hongbin dan ia harus mencubit lengannya untuk mencegah mukanya memerah, hanya karena kaki mereka menyentuh.

Manajer mereka, yang mengemudi mobil, menoleh ke arah member VIXX, saat mobil itu berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kalian hanya memiliki dua kamar, jadi silahkan buatlah kelompok dengan 3 orang.." Katanya, sebelum menghadap ke depan untuk memperhatikan jalan.

"Apakah kalian ingin bermain game?" usul Hakyeon, membalikkan badannya dari kursi depan untuk melihat semua orang.

"Tidak." kata Leo dan semua orang menoleh untuk melihat dia. "Aku pilih Hongbin dan Hyuk." Katanya sebelum kembali tidur. Ravi dan Hongbin bertatapan dengan wajah yang aneh, bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan hyung mereka. Hyuk tahu.

Jika Leo mencoba untuk bermain mak comblang, dia sudah mati. Berbagi kamar dengan Leo itu berarti Hyuk akan melakukan aegyo sepanjang malam, di depan Hongbin

Dia mulai memukul kepalanya di jendela mobil tanpa ia sadari. Hongbin meraih lengannya. Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya dan Hyuk ingin membuat dia tersenyum. Dia tidak suka kerutan kening Hongbin.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? "Tanya Hongbin, tampak bingung.

"Aku mencoba untuk menguji kekuatan tulang tengkorak kepalaku." Menjawab Hyuk. Dia mengetuk kepalanya dengan tinjunya dan tersenyum. "Lumayan kuat."

Hongbin mencoba tertawa tapi gagal total.

Nah. Canggung.

Taekwoon berbaring di kasur dekat dengan pintu dalam sekejap, menggunakan seluruh tempat tidur untuk dirinya sendiri. Hongbin dan Hyuk bertukar pandangan, mereka melihat dan meletakkan koper mereka di atas kasur kedua. Hyuk ingin bersembunyi di lemari, di bola dan tidak akan pernah keluar. Ia tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Hongbin, tetapi mereka tidak berbagi kasur yang sama.

Mereka mungkin akan saling menyentuh. Hyuk ingin menempatkan bantal di antara mereka seperti saat ia berbagi tempat tidur dengan kakaknya saat ia masih muda. Dia ingin menumpuk bantal sangat tinggi, hingga Hyuk tidak akan melihat Hongbin. Mengapa Leo membuat hidupnya begitu sulit?

"Aku sangat lelah." Kata Hyuk, dia terjatuh di tempat tidur.

Leo batuk, dan menatapnya. "Aegyo." bisiknya.

"Hongbinnie hyung, kau akan tidur sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan, tangan Hyuk menangkup wajahnya. Hongbin mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan membeli snack. "Kata Taekwoon, meninggalkan ruangan untuk pasangan yang canggung.

Hyuk tidak tahu apakah Taekwoon berusaha untuk merusak hidupnya atau membantunya, tapi ia ingin mencekiknya. Dia tidak pernah begitu terganggu oleh siapa pun, tidak pernah. Hyuk tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa tentang perasaannya untuk Hongbin, kecuali melupakan perasaan itu.

"Aku akan mandi." kata Hyuk pada Hongbin, akhirnya dia bisa meninggalkan suasana canggung di kamar.

Hyuk ingin banyak hal menghilang dari hidupnya. Taekwoon hyung, perasaan bodoh nya, dan kecanggungan yang aneh.

Tapi dia ingin menghilang juga.

TBC

Halo, aku warga baru FFn

Please jangan silent readers ! -,- ,, membuatku malas kalo mau nerusin chapter seterusnya, dan maaf aku delete storynya soalnya chapternya salah xD

Mau minta link aslinya? PM me

Kalo review banyak dan _**silent readersnya gak ada**_ , aku publish chapter 2 besok :)

Last word, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Judul : Leo OTP_**

 ** _Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX_**

 ** _Other Cast : VIXX Member_**

 ** _Author : Drey-ya_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aku tekankan disini, kalau aku cuma translatekan FF ini, soalnya ceritanya bagus. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama author. So, Happy Reading ^^_**

Hongbin pikir Hyuk dengan rambut basahnya adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat. Cara dia mendorong kembali membuat maknae itu terlihat lebih tua dari usianya, dan juga seksi. Hongbin juga senang melihat Hyuk memakai piyama. Seolah-olah Hyuk bisa membuat sesuatu yang dipakainya terlihat seksi, bahkan celana piyama biru dengan bebek kuning pada dirinya, piyama yang diberikan pada Hyuk oleh neneknya. Member VIXX menggodanya tentang hal itu tapi Hyuk masih tetap memakai piyama itu dan mengirim selca ke neneknya setiap kali ia pakai piyama itu. Celana, yang akan terlihat konyol pada siapa pun, tampak bagus dipakai pada maknae tinggi VIXX. Apa pun yang dikenakan oleh Hyuk tampak bagus.

Maknae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menghela nafas karena alasan yang tidak jelas untuk Hongbin. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dan mencari Hongbin, dia hampir merasa pipinya memerah. Lalu dia menampar dirinya sendiri. Pikiran Hyuk terlalu banyak akhir-akhir ini.

Hongbin menatap Hyuk, jauh di dalam pikirannya. Kadang-kadang, ia merasa seolah-olah dia tidak tahu Hyuk sama sekali. Memang benar kalau perilaku Hyuk akhir-akhir ini mencurigakan, dengan keanehannya dan aegyo yang dipaksakan, tapi Hyuk selalu bertindak mencurigakan.

Kadang-kadang, Hongbin terbangun di tengah malam dan menemukan Hyuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Maknae selalu memiliki rahasia, dan selalu ada bagian dalam hidupnya yang tak pernah ia bicarakan. Ada sesuatu yang Hyuk sembunyikan, tapi itu tidak pernah mengganggu salah satu member untuk mendapatkan rahasia dari Hyuk. Hongbin hanya mencoba untuk memastikan kalau dia selalu menunjukkan pada Hyuk bahwa dia ada di sana. Jadi, maknae akan memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara jika dia perlu.

Hyuk berdehem, membuat Hongbin melompat. Dia sudah lupa kalau dia menatap Hyuk dan terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan baru menyadari Hyuk menatapnya kembali.

Hongbin tertawa, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kecanggungan aneh yang telah di antara mereka selama beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri." Katanya, sambil tersenyum. Hyuk tersenyum malu - malu. Anak laki-laki tinggi itu berbanding terbalik dengan Taekwoon. Satunya paling nyaman di depan kamera, dan lainnya paling tidak nyaman di depan mereka.

Hyuk itu seorang anak yang benar - benar pemalu, yang tidak banyak tampil di depan kamera. Dia sering duduk seorang diri di sudut, dan Hongbin pergi untuk berbicara dengannya kadang-kadang, tapi dia mengerti maknae itu membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu sendirian daripada dirinya dan ia menghargai itu.

Hyuk duduk di tempat tidur disamping Hongbin, untuk mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya.

"Taekwoon hyung tidak kembali lagi?" Tanya Hyuk, sambil memainkan ponselnya di sudut tertentu sehingga Hongbin tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia benar-benar mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang Hyuk sembunyikan.

"Tidak, mungkin dia tersesat. Atau mungkin dia bersembunyi di lemari dengan Hakyeon hyung. Oh. Aku pikir aku terlalu banyak membaca fanfict. "kata Hongbin, tertawa, dan ia melihat Hyuk membeku seketika.

"Apa? Apakah kau pikir itu aneh kalau aku baca fanfict? " tanya Hongbin, mulai khawatir, ia takut pada maknae. Dia membaca fanfict sesekali (oke, sedikit lebih dari sekali-sekali). Dia berpikir, bagaimana fans memiliki pikiran kreatif tersebut. Dia benar-benar terkesan dengan bakat mereka.

Dia kebanyakan baca fanfict tentang hyung mereka. Dia mengshipper #Neo dan menemukan itu lucu.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia telah tersandung pada Hyukbin FICT dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membacanya. Dia akan berhenti segera. Membaca hal-hal tentang dia dan maknae berada di ... situasi yang membuatnya merasa aneh, tapi itu hampir seperti dia menyukainya. Dia terus mengatakan dirinya itu tidak akan berlangsung lama dan ia akan kembali normal segera. Semoga.

"Tidak, itu tidak aneh sama sekali. Aku sudah membacanya beberapa, sekali atau dua kali." Hyuk menjawab tanpa melihat Hongbin.

Taekwoon memasuki kamar hotel tanpa membawa snack tapi matanya terpaku ponselnya. Dia ambruk di tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan dua member yang menatapnya. Dia menatap mereka, lalu mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Hyung, kau tak bawa snack?" Tanya Hyuk dengan suara lucu dengan sign V.

Oh, jadi kembali aegyo.

"Tidak. Aku membaca sesuatu yang sangat menarik."Kata Taekwoon, sambil melihat Hyuk sedikit lama. Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hyuk yang mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum dengan imut.

Teman Hongbin ini semakin aneh - aneh, tapi mungkin itu salah satu alasan ia lebih mencintai mereka.

Hongbin tidak bisa tidur. Hyuk sedang tidur di bola, jauh dari Hongbin. Hongbin tidak tahu bagaimana dia seharusnya merasa tentang fakta bahwa Hyuk tampak takut untuk menyentuhnya, atau hanya datang dekat dengannya. Hyuk begitu dekat dengan sisi tempat tidur yang Hongbin takutkan kalau dia jatuh.

Ponsel Hyuk tergeletak di bawah bantalnya. Hongbin melihatnya, berusaha mencari alasan atau tidak. Itu tidak benar, tapi dia ingin tahu semuanya. Hyuk sangat misterius. Hongbin ingin mengungkap masing-masing rahasia Hyuk satu per satu.

Hongbin duduk di tempat tidur dan akhirnya meraih ponsel Hyuk di bawah bantalnya.

Lockscreennya adalah selca grup mereka yang diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Imut, pikirnya

Hongbin mencoba password yang berbeda. VIXX, Starlight, tanggal lahir Hyuk, tanggal debut VIXX, tetapi tidak terbuka. Dia menggeleng.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia meletakkan ponsel Hyuk kembali di bawah bantal Hyuk,dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mencoba melanggar privasi Hyuk. Dia akan kembali berbaring ketika Hyuk berguling dari tempat tidur dan meraih lengannya dengan setengah tertidur supaya untuk tetap di tempat tidur sebelum jatuh ke bawah. Hongbin jatuh di atas Hyuk, wajah mereka nyaris tidak menyentuh.

Kelopak mata Hyuk membuka, matanya menatap Hongbin. Hongbin tidak pernah menyadari mata Hyuk yang cantik ini. Dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ketika mereka melihat dia, itu seperti mereka menatap menembus jiwanya.

Hongbin tidak bisa bernapas. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti. Bibir Hyuk tampak begitu dekat, sehingga mudah dijangkau. Hongbin tidak ingat waktu di mana ia menginginkan sesuatu dari seseorang begitu buruk. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya di bibirnya, dan itu membuatnya lebih buruk. Itu hanya mengingatkannya pada seberapa dekatnya maknae itu, dan betapa mudahnya.

Perlahan, ia membungkuk. Dia berhenti di tengah jalan, mengambil napas yang banyak. Dia tidak mau berpikir. Dia ingin hidup saat ini, untuk mendengarkan hatinya.

Dan akhirnya, ia membawa bibirnya di atas bibir Hyuk.

Sesuatu dalam Hongbin pecah. Mungkin itu adalah fakta bahwa ia selalu berpikir ia menyukai perempuan. Mungkin itu adalah fakta bahwa ia menyadari ia memiliki perasaan untuk Hyuk. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa berbeda. Dia merasa berubah. Dia merasa seperti bukan orang yang sama lagi.

Batuk membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Mereka berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Dia mencium Hyuk. Taekwoon sedang tidur hanya beberapa kaki jauhnya. Dia langsung menarik dirinya dari Hyuk.

Dia cepat bangkit, dan sedikit panik. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan panik sebelum melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ada pikirannya untuk menyuruh dia melakukannya.

Dia berlari ke pintu dan menyusuri lorong menuju tangga. Dia merasa dirinya menangis.

Ciuman berlangsung hampir 3 detik tapi seluruh dunia Hongbin terasa hancur. Tidak ada yang benar lagi. Dia telah menciumnya, dan dia menyukainya. Dia telah menyukainya sangat, sangat buruk. Dia akan melakukannya lagi, kapan saja.

Tapi, Hongbin mungkin takut Hyuk pergi darinya. Apa yang dia lakukan, menciumnya saat ia setengah tidur dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya ia menyesali, tetapi pada saat yang sama tidak. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pipinya yang hangat. Ia bernapas dengan keras, dan cepat. Dia duduk di lantai, menempatkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Dia mencoba untuk bernapas dalam dan keluar perlahan-lahan dan menenangkan detak jantung panik nya.

Dia telah meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Dia tidak bisa kembali.

Dia pergi ke kamar anggota lain dan mengetuk tiga kali.

Hakyeon yang setengah tidur menjawab sambil membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya kata cadel.

"Hyuk mengambil semua tempat tidur. Bisakah aku tidur di sini? "Tanya Hongbin. Hakyeon mengangguk dan ia mengikutinya ke tempat tidur. Ia menyelinap di bawah selimut di samping Hakyeon yang kembali tertidur segera setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Hongbin bermediasi untuk mendorong pikirannya tadi menjauh. Dia akhirnya jatuh tertidur saat ia berhasil memikirkan Starlights, melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bahkan terhalang dengan dengkuran Ravi.

TBC

Hello i'm back membawa chapter 2 ^^

Maaf, kemarin belum ngupdate soalnya belum selesai nerjemahinnya :D

Gimana? Udah seru nggak? Mungkin aku ngupdatenya pas malam, soalnya udah Bulan Puasa :D

Thanks to _**DaeMinJae**_ , **_choidebwookyung1214_** , _**ChaaChulie247**_ , **_Guest_** , _**jeong hyeon soon**_ , **_Rin-chan Park_** ^^

Last word, Bisa minta review kalian, para silent readers dan nama yang udah aku sebutin diatas? *maaf kalo tersindir :v xD *canda kali men


	3. Chapter 3

**_Judul : Leo OTP_**

 ** _Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX_**

 ** _Other Cast : VIXX Member_**

 ** _Author : Drey-ya_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aku tekankan disini, kalau aku cuma translatekan FF ini, soalnya ceritanya bagus. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama author. So, Happy Reading ^^_**

Hyuk rasanya tidak bernapas.

Dia setengah sadar sekarang. Tidak ada cara lagi, dia akan tidur kembali. Setelah apa yang telah terjadi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk. Taekwoon cukup banyak mendorong Hongbin dan Hyuk bersama-sama, Hongbin mengakui kalau ia membaca fanfict (hanya fakta bahwa ia bisa mungkin membaca Fictnya Hyuk membuat maknae panik) dan juga ciuman.

Hyuk membawa jarinya ke bibirnya sekali lagi. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya bibir Hongbin telah menyentuh bibir Hyuk. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Momen itu adalah keajaiban. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Seolah-olah perasaannya untuk Hongbin lebih kuat dari sekarang.

Dan Hongbin adalah orang memulai itu. Dia adalah orang yang menciumnya. Mata Hyuk dipenuhi air mata bahagia. Itu sangat aneh mengalami saat ini ketika dia menyukai Hongbin selama lebih dari 2 tahun.

Tapi dari cara Hongbin yang panik setelah mencium Hyuk, sepertinya semuanya akan menjadi rumit. Dia bahkan lari. Mungkin Hongbin tidak menyukainya sama sekali dan dia pikir itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin ia panik karena ia mencium anak lain. Hati Hyuk pecah sedikit dari pikiran negatif yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini . Dia menarik napas yang dalam, lalu mengeluarkan napasnya pelan - pelan dan membuka ponselnya, memulai fanfict angst yang baru.

Sepertinya itu berhasil menenangkannya karena 5000 kata yang ia ketik dalam beberapa jam, dan sekarang ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia memutuskan mencoba untuk tidak khawatir banyak tentang situasi dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Hyuk menghabiskan malamnya hanya untuk menulis fanfict. Dia memutuskan menggunakan jam terakhirnya untuk tidur, sebelum ia harus bangun besok pagi.

Hyuk tidak tidur selama 2 jam sepanjang malam. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tersenyum. Dia tidak terjaga cukup untuk berbicara atau menjawab.

Mereka makan di restoran hotel. Taekwoon melayaninya dengan secangkir kopi yang berasap, dan member lain akhirnya bertemu mereka untuk sarapan pagi.

Hongbin tidak melihat Hyuk. Maknae agak kecewa. Dia ingin melihat matanya. Dia masih tersenyum, menyelesaikan cangkir pertama kopi dan menuangkan sendiri satu sama lain.

Hongbin menatap ponselnya. Hyuk makan sampai ia ingin muntah.

Hongbin menatap ponselnya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Hyuk.

Hongbin menatap ponselnya. Hyuk lari.

Dia menghitung langkah-langkah yang dia ambil.

Seseorang meraih lengannya di 82.

"Hyuk." Kata Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon hyung." Kata Hyuk, tidak merasa seperti tersenyum lagi.

"Hyuk. Kau sudah lebih dari 2 tahun untuk menerima perasaanmu. Hongbin baru menyadari nya. Beri dia waktu. "Kata Taekwoon.

Hyuk benci menjadi salah, dan ia benci mengakuinya. Tapi ia tahu Taekwoon benar.

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu. "Kata Hyuk, melihat ke bawah di kakinya. Dia tidak bisa berharap Hongbin menerima perasaannya, jika ia memang memiliki perasaan kepada Hyuk. Hyuk sudah lebih dari 2 tahun menulis fanfiction.

Taekwoon sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau menulis dengan sangat baik. Aku sudah membaca ceritamu non-stop sejak kemarin. Kau harusnya mencoba menulis lirik lagu. "Kata Taekwoon.

"Aku menulis lirik lagu dan aku tidak memiliki setengah dari bakatmu, hyung."

Hyuk merasa pipinya memerah.

"Aku tidak memiliki bakat, dan hanya menulis di belakangku." Ia mengangkat bahu.

Taekwoon mendesah dan menggeleng tapi membiarkannya pergi.

Keduanya berjalan kembali ke meja. Dia duduk di sebelah Taekwoon yang sedang menuangkan kopi lebih banyak, dan Hyuk tersenyum.

 _Aku_ _akan menunggu_ _mu_ _, Hongbin_ _hyung_ _._

Ken pindah ke kamar, dan Hongbin datang dengan canggung untuk mengambil kopernya. Hyuk tersenyum dan mencoba bertindak normal, tapi Hongbin benar-benar hilang dalam pikirannya. Dia mengabaikan Hyuk.

Hyuk menulis setiap kali ia sendirian dan ketika ia memiliki sedikit waktu. Dia benar-benar ke menikmatinya, tapi ia berharap Hongbin cepat menerima perasaannya sehingga ia bisa membuat fanfict fluffy dengan happy ending.

Ken melompat di tempat tidur di samping Hyuk. Hongbin sudah pergi, dan Hyuk merasa seperti dia bisa bernapas lagi. Dia harus memperbarui fanfictionnya. Taekwoon telah mendesaknya, menyuruhnya untuk bergegas karena dia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Rasanya aneh memiliki seseorang yang tahu tentang fanfict nya. Dia harus terbiasa dengan itu, untuk menjadi rahasia.

"Aku lapar." Kata Ken sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Dia tampak sedikit bingung mengapa ia beralih kamar, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hyuk senang. Dia bukan pembohong yang baik.

"Hyuk harus memukul Hongbin. Dia benar-benar brengsek. "Kata Taekwoon, memberikan pendapatnya tentang fict ini.

"Tidak, Hyuk membuat semua untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menderita dalam diam."Jawab Hyuk.

Percakapan itu sedikit aneh, tapi Hyuk tidak membenci memiliki seseorang untuk mendapatkan pendapat tentang fanfictnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau harus membuat Taekwoon lebih baik. Dia harus baik dengan Hyuk. Melindunginya. "tambah Taekwoon, dan sedikit tersenyum. Hyuk hampir tertawa. Dia menahan tawanya sekarang.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu. Tapi aku mungkin harus mengunci dirinya di suatu tempat dengan Hakyeon hyung. " jawab Hyuk, ia merasa sedikit berani untuk bercanda dengan Taekwoon. Rasanya baik. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar dekat. Hyuk malu dan suka menyendiri, dan Taekwoon sedikit dingin. Hyuk selalu berpikir hyungnya itu tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

"Tidak. Taekwoon suka sexy, free and single. Dia adalah orang yang harus mengunci Hyukbin di tempat." jawab Taekwoon sebelum berdiri untuk pergi mandi. Hyuk tertawa dan kembali ke menulis. Situasinya agak aneh dan kacau sekarang, tapi Hyuk merasa senang. Menjadi lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon hyung, dicium Hongbin, melihat Starlight Jepang juga. Starlight selalu membuat Hyuk senang, tidak peduli apapun.

Sepanjang hari, ia merasa gelisah. Dia senang, tapi ia terus menatap Hongbin. Dia ingin menciumnya lagi, tapi itu bukan ide yang baik sekarang. Dia harus bersabar, tapi kesabaran bukan salah satu kekuatan Hyuk. Dia tidak sabar, dan benci harus menunggu untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar ia inginkan.

Dia tidak ingin menyimpannya lebih dalam lagi. Dia tidak ingin menyingkirkan perasaannya. Dia telah memutuskan dia ingin kencan dengan Hongbin. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia harus tunggu, ia ingin mencium bibir itu lagi.

"Kotor hyung." Kata Hyuk terkekeh, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Taekwoon bahkan tidak bergeming.

"Kau cukup bagus dalam menulis jenis bab ini." Taekwoon mulai bicara "untuk perawan." Ia selesai, dan tertawa.

Taekwoon tertawa seperti pemandangan langka yang membuat Hyuk hampir terkejut. Dia cepat kembali ke pikirannya dan memukul lengan hyungnya itu main-main. Hyuk bersumpah dan tangan Taekwoon menutupi dahinya.

"Kau masih anak. Anak yang tidak bersumpah."Kata Taekwoon sangat serius.

Hyuk memutar matanya dan mendorong tangan hyung nya pergi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membuat Hyukbin berhubungan. "Kata Hyuk, memastikan itu jelas karena Taekwoon hyung terus mengganggu dia tentang membuat Hyuk dan Hongbin berhubungan. Jika Taekwoon itu sedikit terlalu banyak ke fic ini. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Hyuk sendiri tentang hal itu.

Hyuk masih merasakan canggung saat menulis yang lebih jauh dari ciuman, mengingat cerita itu pada dasarnya tentang dirinya dan orang yang dia suka, tapi sesekali ia mencoba, dan ia berhasil cukup baik. _Untuk perawan_ , seperti kata Taekwoon.

Hyuk melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka duduk di ujung meja, di samping satu sama lain. Ravi, di samping Taekwoon, tidak memperhatikan apa-apa, mendengarkan musik. Mereka sedang menunggu untuk memulai acara fansign.

Hongbin duduk di ujung meja, dia tampak kehilangan pikirannya. Hyuk tidak ingin mengganggunya, sehingga ia mencoba mencari di tempat lain. Dia masih tidak bisa membantu tetapi melirik sekali-sekali ke arah hyung nya.

Dia bisa melihat Taekwoon melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyibukkannya. Dia sangat bersyukur, tapi dia masih berpikir tentang Hongbin. Dia selalu berpikir tentang dia. Dia memiliki perasaan itu selama 2 tahun terakhir, tapi ciuman itu membuatnya merasa lebih. Rasanya seperti itu membuat Hongbin sebagai kemungkinannya. Hyuk tidak pernah dianggap oleh Hongbin karena dia tidak pernah menganggap, mungkin kalau Hongbin bisa seperti dirinya kembali dan mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi.

Mereka masih memiliki jalan panjang untuk pergi sebelum bersama. Mereka harus berbicara. Dia harus mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Hongbin. Dia tidak pernah ingin bisa membaca pikiran sebelumnya.

"Taekwoon hyung?" Kata Hyuk, membuat hyungnya mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Hyuk.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah hyung berbicara dengan Hongbin hyung? Tolong? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. " Hyuk memohon pada Taekwoon, dan ia mengangguk.

Hyuk menghela napas lega. Dia tidak sabar untuk tahu yang dipikirkan oleh Hongbin.

TBC

Hello, i'm back with a new chapter..

Seneng nggak?

Thanks to semua yang ngereview FF ini, dan para siders, boleh minta review kalian nggak?

Last word, Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Judul : Leo OTP_**

 ** _Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX_**

 ** _Other Cast : VIXX Member_**

 ** _Author : Drey-ya_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aku tekankan disini, kalau aku cuma translatekan FF ini, soalnya ceritanya bagus. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama author. So, Happy Reading ^^_**

Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya karena tingkah Taekwoon yang tiba- tiba ini ini. Taekwoon dan Hyuk telah menghabiskan waktu bersama saat perjalanan ke Jepang, dan tertawa. Jadi, ketika Taekwoon bersikeras duduk di sebelah Hongbin saat di dalam pesawat, membuat Hongbin sedikit bingung.

Hongbin masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bagaimana perasaannya, tapi rasanya sakit, melihat Hyuk sangat senang dengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon bahkan membiarkan Hyuk melakukan skinship, yang pastinya tidak biasa.

Hongbin menghela nafasnya ketika ia duduk. Dia sangat lelah. Perjalanan ke luar negeri selalu sangat menuntut, meninggalkan member yang kelelahan, kecuali Hyuk yang menulis hal-hal rahasia di ponselnya saat tengah malam.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya keras ketika ia duduk di samping Hongbin. Panjang, dan napas menakutkan yang membuat seluruh badan Hongbin menggigil tiba - tiba. Seolah-olah Taekwoon sedang mempersiapkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin lakukan. Helaan nafas itu sejenis keluhan yang dia lakukan ketika ia dimarahi member VIXX.

Taekwoon berbalik ke samping untuk melihat Hongbin.

"Ponselmu." Katanya, dan Hongbin mengerti itu perintah. Dia memberikan ponselnya ke Taekwoon, dan mengerutkan kening sedikit.

"Hal-hal yang ingin kukatakan, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan. Karena aku ingin membuat semua orang bahagia, jadi aku hanya berharap kau akan menghubungkan titik-titik itu sendiri."Kata Taekwoon, sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali ke Hongbin.

Internet dibuka pada sebuah situs web fanfiction yang selalu dibuka Hongbin. Itu dibuka pada profil Minyounglovesbinnie, bergabung pada tanggal 14 Mei 2012. Dia mungkin salah satu penggemar yang telah menjadi penggemar sejak Mydol.

Dia memiliki lebih dari 40 cerita, dan banyak followers. Hongbin menggeser ke bawah cerita itu, dan ia menyadari semua cerita tentang Hyuk dan Hongbin bersama-sama. Dia mengklik satu cerita setelah membaca sinopsisnya.

 _Hongbin_ _adalah_ _mahasiswa_ _pindahan_ _baru,_ _dia_ _begitu tampan_ _, dan_ _semua orang ingin_ _berteman_ _dengan dia. Tapi hanya satu_ _yang Hongbin pedulikan_ _yaitu Hyuk, seorang mahasiswa muda yang bahkan tidak melihat dia_.

Apa pesan yang coba di kirim Taekwoon? Apa Hongbin harus dengan Hyuk? Bahwa fans akan menyukainya? Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai membaca cerita itu.

Ada sesuatu tentang Minyounglovesbinnie. Hongbin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membaca, cerita demi cerita. Dia tampaknya tahu segala sesuatu tentang mereka. Kepribadian mereka selalu benar. Rasanya seperti dia tahu mereka dari belakang kamera. Bagaimana Hyuk suka menyendiri dan pemalu, dan bagaimana Taekwoon sebenarnya diam-diam peduli tentang mereka, bagaimana Hongbin bisa menjadi canggung, dan segala sesuatunya itu benar. Itu agak menakutkan, mengetahui beberapa fans menyukai mereka sampai batas mengetahui Idol mereka dengan baik.

Hongbin telah selesai membaca fic yang baru saja dipublish oleh Minyounglovesbinnie. Itu agak sedih dan marah. Hongbin ingin bab baru. Dia tampaknya cukup sering memperbarui, jadi itu bagus.

Mereka semua berbaring di kamar mereka. Wonsik mendengkur keras, dan Hakyeon itu meringkuk dekat dengan Jaehwan yang sedang tidur. Jaehwan terus mendorong Hakyeon untuk pergi, dia mengeluh karena terlalu panas. Taekwoon mendengarkan musik, dengan mata tertutup.

Hyuk dan Hongbin, mereka berdua fokus pada ponsel mereka. Hyuk sedang mengetik tanpa henti, dan Hongbin sedang membaca.

Hyuk menutup ponselnya sepertinya cerita Minyounglovesbinnie diperbarui.

 _Aneh_ , pikir Hongbin. Dia mendorong pikiran anehnya untuk pergi. Dia tahu itu tidak masuk akal. Dia memiliki begitu banyak imajinasi.

Update an cerita itu isinya sangat marah dan putus asa. Hongbin ingin memegang Hyuk dalam pelukannya dan menceritakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hongbin akan kembali kepadanya. Itu dalam cerita yang baru saja diupdate oleh Minyounglovesbinnie

Dia menyadari, kalau dia sedikit menghayati cerita itu dan menutup ponselnya segera setelah ia selesai membaca. Hongbin memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

 _Hyuk meminta Taekwoon untuk berbicara dengan Hongbin, tapi sepertinya hyung-nya_ _itu_ _mengecewakannya. Hyuk takut untuk pergi berbicara dengannya sendiri. Dia benci penolakan_.

Hongbin melihat Hyuk. Dia masih menulis di ponselnya, dia sangat lucu, tapi ia tampak sedikit menunduk. Dia menunduk, sejak mereka berciuman. Sulit mengetahui kapan Hyuk merasa sedih. Dia selalu tampak seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, selama lebih dari 2 tahun.

Dia mencoba mengingat, kapan tepatnya Hyuk mulai selalu berada bersama ponselnya untuk menulis?

Itu sebelum debut mereka, itu sudah pasti.

Minyounglovesbinnie bergabung dengan situs itu pada tanggal 14 Mei 2012. Sebelum debut mereka. Ketika Hyuk mulai selalu berada dengan ponselnya.

Dia mengguncang pikirannya itu dan kembali fokus membaca. Dia sudah membaca lebih dari setengah dari cerita, hanya dalam beberapa hari. Dia masih tidak tahu alasan Taekwoon memberinya halaman orang ini. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk membuat dia menyadari perasaannya untuk Hyuk dengan membuatnya membaca fanfict. Ini adalah ide yang bodoh, tapi masih bisa untuk menghibur Hongbin. Dia tahu, kalau dia memiliki perasaan untuk Hyuk. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tentang perasaannya. Dia masih harus berpikir.

Hyuk meninggalkan ponselnya di tempat tidurnya ketika ia pergi untuk mandi. Hongbin menunggu showernya menyala dan meraih ponsel Hyuk. Dia memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kesalahannya, agar dia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Dia membukanya. Lockscreennya berubah. Sekarang adalah selfie Hyuk dan Hongbin tahun 2012. Hongbin tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk kalah.

Dia telah menuliskan daftar kemungkinan kata sandi ponsel Hyuk tadi malam, ketika dirinya insomnia dan pikirannya yang gencar mengenai Hyuk membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Dia harus tahu, dan kemungkinan bisa jadi Hyuk itu Minyounglovesbinnie yang berkonsentrasi pada apa pun.

Dia mencoba beberapa kata sandi, ia memikirkan yang terkait dengan VIXX. Lagu debut mereka, comeback terakhir mereka, dan hal-hal seperti itu. Itu tidak terbuka, sehingga ia mencoba hal terakhir yang bisa dipikirkan. H-O-N-G-B-I-N

Ponsel terbuka. Pipi Hongbin langsung memerah. Namanya, adalah kata sandi Hyuk. Namanya.

Dia membuka Internet dan kecurigaannya ternyata benar.

 _Profil Anda, Minyouglovesbinnie!_

Dia menutup dan melemparkannya kembali di tempat tidur ketika ia mendengar showernya berhenti.

Dia ingin muntah. Berapa banyak penderitaan yang Hyuk tanggung sebelumnya, betapa sulitnya pun pasti pernah. Hongbin akhirnya menyadari setelah membaca fanfict mereka. Dia telah menyukainya selama lebih dari 2 tahun. Hampir 3 tahun. Dia menyukai Hongbin untuk waktu yang lama. Kembali pada saat, tangan Hongbin tidak menjadi berkeringat ketika ia melihat Hyuk. Kembali pada saat Hongbin tidak mendapatkan kupu-kupu di perutnya hanya berpikir tentang Hyuk.

Hyuk selalu menyimpan semuanya di dalam. Ketika Hongbin berpikir maknae membiarkannya menjadi rahasia, tidak sekali pun dia berpikir tentang hal ini. Tidak sekali pun dia berpikir Hyuk begitu kuat menahan perasaannya. Dia terkesan.

Tapi Hyuk tidak dalam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia tidak harus menghindar darinya lagi, karena Hongbin ada di sana untuknya. Hongbin akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Dia akan mengakhiri penderitaan Hyuk. Dia akan melindunginya.

Hyuk sedang berjalan menuju kasurnya. Rambutnya basah. Hongbin menatap Hyuk.

Hyuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Dia harus berpikir tentang ini sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Hongbin harus membuat pengakuan.

Hyuk dan Hongbin menyukai pengakuan besar. Hongbin melihatnya dari fanfict Hyuk. Dia menyukai pengakuan kecil tapi lucu. Hongbin akan membuatnya dengan sederhana.

Tapi malam ini, Hongbin akan membuat Hyuk menjadi pacarnya, tidak peduli apapun.

TBC

Hello para readers, aku update ceritanya, tinggal 1 chapter lagi kok nyantai :D

Gimana? Seru nggak?

Maaf kalo bahasanya agak baku, lah ini dibantu sama google translate dan sisanya aku betulin supaya paham alur ceritanya :D . Jadi maafkan saya kalo bahasanya rancu, agak baku dsb.

Thanks to semua orang yg ngereview FF ini

Last word, Boleh minta review kalian?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Judul : Leo OTP_**

 ** _Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk VIXX_**

 ** _Other Cast : VIXX Member_**

 ** _Author : Drey-ya_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aku tekankan disini, kalau aku cuma translatekan FF ini, soalnya ceritanya bagus. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama author. So, Happy Reading ^^_**

 _ **Silahkan dengarkan lagunya VIXX - What do i do /**_ _ **어떡하지? soalnya itu yang pas sama chapter ini. Harus dengerin ya !**_

Sekali lagi, Hyuk sendirian. Dia duduk di lantai ruang tamu, menulis di ponselnya, punggungnya bersandar di dinding. Member VIXX semua tidur, tapi Hyuk ingin sendirian. Dia lelah. Dia lelah menyukai Hongbin, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Dia mendengar pintu dorm yang baru saja tertutup. Itu Hongbin. Hongbin pergi sepanjang malam, membuat Hyuk khawatir. Dia bertanya-tanya di mana dia dan bersama siapa dia pergi.

Hongbin menunjukkan dirinya pada Hyuk. Dia tersenyum dengan imut, lalu melihat Hyuk. Dia berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyuk.

Hyuk masih ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berada di posisi itu, tepat sebelum mereka pergi ke Jepang. Begitu banyak hal telah berubah. Ciuman itu telah merubah hubungan mereka begitu banyak. Hyuk merasa air mata mengisi matanya. Dia berkedip untuk mencegah air matanya turun.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyukkie." kata Hongbin dengan suara kecil. Hyuk menoleh sedikit untuk bisa melihat dia.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita. Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menyadari sebelumnya. " tambah Hongbin dengan suaranya sedikit gemetar.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hyuk, merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dengan kedekatan Hongbin ini.

Dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan Hongbin, tapi ia senang mereka dekat seperti itu. Pada saat itu, ia hanya bisa berpikir tentang adalah kepala hyung nya yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku membaca semuanya. Fanfictmu. Kau benar-benar baik." kata Hongbin.

Hyuk langsung menjauh, dan membuat Hongbin hampir jatuh ke lantai. Dia bangkit berdiri, dan gerakannya panik.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung membacanya? Apakah itu Taekwoon? Aku akan merobek kepalanya! "kata Hyuk, mondar-mandir di ruangan. Hyuk dalam mode panik, bernapas dengan cepat.

Hongbin lalu berdiri.

"Hyuk!" kata Hongbin, dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Hyuk. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hyuk, sehingga ia meraih lengan Hyuk untuk membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Dia memaksa dia untuk menatapnya. Perlahan, Hyuk mulai tenang dan air matanya mengalir. Hyuk sangat malu. Dia ingin menyembunyikan selamanya.

"Hyung pasti berpikir aku aneh sekarang." Kata Hyuk sambil mengeringkan air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Tapi itu tidak berguna, karena air mata terus jatuh dari matanya, membasahi permukaan yang baru saja kering.

"Tidak, itu tidak sama sekali aneh, Hyuk!" kata Hongbin dengan keras, membuat Hyuk terkejut.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau berpura – pura tak melihat mereka? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan grup!"kata Hyuk, dia menangis keras. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia panik dan dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

Dia terkejut ketika Hongbin datang ke arahnya, langkahnya yang cepat, membuat Hyuk tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Hongbin mendorong Hyuk dinding, menekan tubuhnya. Hongbin menangkup wajahnya, untuk membuat Hyuk menatapnya.

Hyuk tidak bisa bernapas. Hongbin perlahan mengeringkan air mata Hyuk dengan jarinya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan tentang meninggalkan grup, Sayang?" Bisiknya, membuat Hyuk menggigil. Pikirannya atas kata 'sayang'. Itu satu-satunya kalimat yang Hyuk ingat. Dia terus mendengar itu di kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

Mereka begitu dekat. Hyuk bisa merasakan napas Hongbin di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku berbicara."

Hyuk melihat ke bawah, malu dan panic bercampur satu.

Dia akhirnya berhenti menangis.

" Maafkan aku, hyung." Kata Hyuk, suaranya gemetar.

"Aku tak memarahimu, Hyuk. Tapi kau tak membiarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan." kata Hongbin tenang, dan tersenyum.

"Hal ini, Hyuk, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa. Aku sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Hyuk benar – benar membeku. Pikirannya kosong. Dia berkedip sekali. Dia berkedip dua kali.

Air mata Hongbin mengering, lalu air mata itu mengisi matanya sekali lagi. Dia melihat ke bawah, air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Hongbin mengangkat wajahnya, membuatnya melihat Hyuk.

"Kau tak harus menderita lagi. Aku di sini, Hyuk. Aku denganmu."Kata Hongbin, tersenyum.

Dia membungkuk perlahan dan menempatkan ciuman manis di bibir Hyuk. Rasanya begitu berbeda dari yang pertama kali. Hongbin mencium Hyuk untuk kedua kalinya, tapi yang satu ini jauh lebih baik. Itu tidak terasa seperti kecelakaan.

Ciuman yang berlangsung 3 detik. Hongbin menarik dirinya untuk mengeringkan air mata Hyuk.

Tangan Hyuk langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Hongbin. Dia hanya ingin menahannya. Dia masih bingung tentang kejadian malam ini.

Kali ini, Hyuk yang bergerak maju dan menempatkan ciuman di bibir Hongbin. Lengannya melingkari leher Hongbin, tangannya meraih rambut di dasar leher Hongbin.

Hongbin mencoba membawa mereka lebih dekat, meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Ia memegang pinggang Hyuk.

Kali ini, itu tidak manis. Hyuk ingin menunjukkan kepada Hongbin bagaimana perasaannya melalui ciuman. Dia ingin menunjukkan kepadanya betapa ia mencintainya. Dia telah menunggu Hongbin hampir 3 tahun. Dia masih tidak percaya pria yang ia cium, menyukai Hyuk.

Ia memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mungkin seorang pemula tapi berciuman Hongbin mudah. Dan dia membaca fanfict.

Batuk membuat mereka melepaskan ciumannya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Oh, Tidak ! Mataku yang tak berdosa." teriak Jaehwan, sambil tertawa dari dapur. Dia menuangkan air pada gelasnya.

"Ini adalah tentang waktu." Katanya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Hyuk dan Hongbin memandang satu sama lain, sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Hongbin mengangkat bahu. Menjadi orang aneh itu keahlian Jaehwan, jadi Hyuk menggeleng dan memutar matanya.

Mereka duduk di lantai. Hyuk meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hongbin. Hongbin menggenggam tangan Hyuk.

"Han Sanghyuk, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" bisik Hongbin lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Hyuk.

"YESSS!" suara teriakan dari kamar tidur. Suara Taekwoon ini.

Hyuk mendesah. Mereka membutuhkan dorm yang lebih besar, dan cepat. Dindingnya terlalu tipis di sini.

Meja itu sangat sepi. Hyuk duduk di sebelah Hongbin, memegang tangannya di bawah meja. Taekwoon tersenyum tanpa henti, dia merasa aneh. Hyuk harus mencubit lengannya untuk memastikan dia tidak bermimpi saat melihat Hongbin setelah ia bangun.

"Aku tak percaya maknae kami telah tumbuh besar." kata Wonsik, mulutnya diisi dengan nasi membuat kata-katanya tak terdengar jelas.

"Aku tahu benar. Aku merasa seperti orangtua bangga."kata Hakyeon, pura-pura mengeringkan matanya dengan serbet.

"Mereka sudah tua sekarang. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kita lagi." kata Jaehwan dengan isak tangis palsu.

Hyuk memukul kepalanya di atas meja. Hongbin meraih pundak Hyuk.

"Sayang, tidak usah tes kekerasan tengkorak kepalamu." katanya, bercanda memarahi Hyuk. Ravi pura-pura muntah.

Taekwoon yang menyeramkan memandang mereka dengan senyum.

Hyuk menggigil.

Manajer mereka datang ke ruangan.

"Kita pindah dorm! Perusahaan akhirnya setuju untuk dorm yang lebih besar. " kata manager mereka.

Semua diam. Jaehwan berteriak gembira pertama.

"Tidak ada lagi Hyukbin! Ini hanya sehari dan aku sudah terganggu oleh hubungan yang manis mereka!"Katanya, menari gembira, membuat gelas jus jeruknya jatuh. Jaehwan selalu yang membuat berantakan.

Hongbin dan Hyuk saling tersenyum.

Ini berarti lebih banyak waktu bagi mereka untuk menyendiri.

Hyuk merasa senang. Dia memiliki Hongbin, Starlight, dan dia memiliki member dan sahabat. Dia tahu tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya. Tapi dia senang sekarang, selama Hongbin ada di sampingnya, selama Starlight nya berada di sana untuk mendukung dia dan selama dia bisa melihat sahabatnya setiap hari.

 **END**

 _ **Halo, aku kembali membawa chapter terakhir..**_

 _ **Aku mau cuap - cuap, selesai juga nerjemahin FF ini :D ... *joget bareng Hyukbin.. , banyak kendala sih nyelesain FF ini, soalnya pas bulan puasa, dan baca pas malem aja ya, takut batal gara - gara aku nanti yang kena :3 . Jadi pas malam bisanya nerjemahin FF ini... Gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini?**_

 _ **Minta link asli FF? PM me**_

 _ **Apa endingnya gantung?**_

 _ **Butuh Sequel?**_

 _ **Silahkan komen kalo butuh, aku berusaha buat tapi ala saya sendiri.**_

 _ **Maaf ya kalo bahasanya rancu, kaku, dsb, soalnya aku nerjemahinnya sama Google Translate dan aku ubah supaya reader paham alurnya.**_

 _ **Mungkin aku back sama FF baru, karya sendiri :v xD**_

 _ **Thanks to semua yang udah ngereview FF ini, aku ucapin terimakasih sebesar-besarnya *bow 90 derajat**_

 _ **Last word, minta review kalian please? Jgn silent readers please, aku sebel, kayak nggak ngehargain aku -_- ...**_

 _ **Silent readers masak 500++ di FF ini? :3**_  
 _ **Gimana gak BT diriku ini? :3**_

 _ **Cobalah komen, sudah bisa membuat hatiku senang :3 ...**_

 _ **Kutunggu review kalian para readers setia dan silent readers ;)**_


End file.
